Nothing
by Bluejay139
Summary: Luffy used to date Hancock and wants her back, but he can't get her back, she doesn't want him back. sooner or later he gives up on her and avoids her, trying his best to forget what they had. Two years later, things remains the same but Luffy doesn't want to fall in love again, but what luffy does not know is that he will fall in love sooner than he thinks; with a new student?
1. Chapter 1

Nothing _

Hey, I'm new to Fanfiction, and I came here to 'Unleash My Imagination'. Doing this really gives me something to do for the summer; you know how it is mostly boring during the summer when you have nothing to do, right?

I am writing this story based on a song by: The Script and the song is called: Nothing, if you don't know the song, I am suggesting you listen to it, so you will catch on to what I am saying in the story, but if you don't look the song up, it's fine, I completely understand. Plus, you all just might catch on anyway. I kind of made a little different from the song, but this is Fanfiction, means fan made.

For those who actually read this story and doesn't review, or put a comment about it. I will not try to convince you to, I will just be glad that you actually read this and for those who do read this story and comments on it, I will thank you for egging me on to complete this story.

Now there is only one more thing I must ask from you, please do not say anything negative. I personally do not want to hear it. If you do type something up negative I will ignore that comment; we will have no more further issues, I presume.

Disclaimer: I do not own one piece, the characters, or the song that I clearly was inspired by to create this story in my little noggin.

Thank you and enjoy!

Chapter one: Lost

My friends tell me I don't need her. They say that she is not worth it, not even the right one for me, but I clearly think she is. She is the most important person in my life; she was the only one that loved me for me, who stood up with my stupidity; with my love for her.

My friends also say that she used me for my fame, is it true?

Did she really let me love her because I'm famous throughout the school?

I can't help but think that it is not true, but that is my heart speaking, my conscious is telling me other, telling me that she did use me, betray me; threw me away, like I am her old toy. That she threw me away for another boy-toy to play with, to pick at the stiches that keeps their hearts connected to their chest, to toss them back and forth, shaking their brains so that they become like me, lost.

Was this all a game I only played?

Was I easy to play this game with? Was I really that dense?

No, she is the love of my life; I love her, but at the same time, I can't help but think, did she really love me, for me? Did she really stick with me for fame; to be on top, to make her job easier to dump me in the trash for another boy-toy to play with?

I remember, a few days ago, after she dumped me. I went to her house to tell her that I love her; that I needed her; I yearned for her every night and day, but she said nothing. All I got was nothing and It drove me closer to the edge, drew me towards killing myself.

Flashback

Luffy is walking down the street, smiling, but hurting inside. She really dumped him and he didn't want to believe it, he couldn't believe that she is willing to give him up without a trace of a smile on her pink; plump lips that he wanted to kiss so badly, so he decided to make Shure if she is playing him or not.

He was on his way to Hancock's house, to confess to her and he is pretty Shure that he will win her back, but he is sadly mistaken about that.

While he is walking down the cold streets he looks around to see nothing but snow covering everything but him; he is happy he wasn't. He could smell the fresh cold air that is blowing around wildly, causing him to push his head more into the long red scarf that is around his neck and to pull his thick red hat down; covering most of his cold pale face.

Once he found his way to Hancock's house, he knocked on the door and looked at the ground, waiting for Hancock to come to the door. Her parents were usually out for the weekends so she is usually alone on the weekends. Then he starts to remember when they would hang out on the weekends in the winter, snuggling up with each other, watching movies, and kissing, telling each other how much they love one another.

This causes him to blush as he picks up his hand, knocking on the brown door once more.

"Knock, knock, and knock"

"I'm coming!" he heard through the thick brown door in front of him, causing him to jump and try to gain his composure and confidence.

When she opened the door, their eyes locked, causing him to blush and look away from her. He couldn't help it; he thought that she is absolutely beautiful and contagious. He couldn't keep his eyes away from her and is stuck in a trance, until Hancock asks him a question.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to-," she cut him off.

"No! What are you doing here, did not ask what you came here to do!" She yelled, narrowing her slim black eyebrows at him.

"I am here to confess," he said, looking into her dark-blue eyes.

"I'm listening," she said with a sly smirk playing on her lips.

"Well…. I wanted to say that I love you and that I can't help but think about you all the time, please take me back," I said desperately, bowing down, with my black hair covering my black eyes.

"Awww~ that's nice to know, but," she paused, tilting my head up with her finger, causing me to look up at her, fully standing up." I have nothing to say to that, I have another boy-toy to play with."

What she said, caused his eyes to water. He couldn't believe it.' I….. she loved me right?' Luffy thought silently crying mentally and physically.

Hancock closed the door and left him outside on his own, while he sat out there crying, clenching and unclenching his fist.

Flashback ended

The memory is still clear in my mind, the way she smiled, the way her eyes were narrowed when she yelled at him, everything!

I was so outraged and angry after what had happened and called up my friends, Zoro, Ussop, and Sanji to go out and have a few drinks with me, they asked what was wrong with me, but I hanged up on them when they asked. I didn't want to talk about it in the streets, afraid that I would yell too loud, causing attention to myself.

When I got to the bar, I saw my friends there already; looking at me with looks concerned on their faces. We sat there for a while, talking about what happened and I got drunk and totally blacked out.

A few hours later I woke up with a horrible hangover and walked straight into the kitchen to see my brother, Ace and my Dad, Shanks, sitting at the table looking concerned, like my friends were. All I could think right now is 'why me'

While I'm thinking about this, I wonder around at night in the dark streets that leave me lost. I don't want to feel like this. I don't want to ever be hurt by love again, not by Hancock again; I won't let her get to me; never let her sly words to fool me into her trap.

Two years later

I am sitting in my seat, bored out of my mind, and tired because I woke up too early in the morning to go to this lame school. I was pulled out of bed early for this? Really?

We were apparently waiting for the teacher to come into the classroom so we can get class started. Me on the other hand, is tired, and is slouching in my seat, with my feet on propped on a desk in front of me, no questions asked.

"Good morning class! Today we have a new student!" The teacher said cheerfully with a bounce in her step as she walked into the class.

Her name was Ms. Retched, funny name, huh? Well anyway, she has brown-curly hair that fits face and perfect soft skin, don't ask how I know, I just know. She is wearing the usual, a long sleeved red shirt and a long red striped skirt. I will admit, I used to have a large crush on her. Yup, every day I would give her a shiny red apple every morning, and she would always smile at me sweetly, accepting it. Sooner or later I found out she was happily married, and I didn't want to ruin her happiness with my confession.

Speaking of crushes, Hancock is in my class too and she is still a grimy-bitch. We always seem to ignore each other though, so I do not have a problem with it, it's not hurting me.

I open my eyes to see the most beautiful girl in front of the class. She had long red-curly hair, pretty orange eyes, and a nice figure, not as good as Hancock's but dang, she is hot!

" Hey, my name is Nami! I love oranges and drawing maps," she said cheerfully.

Uh-oh, I think I am falling in love… AGAIN!

So what do you think? Review if you would like and if you don't I'll be glad that you are at least reading this story.

Ta-ta for now!


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing

Hey you guys!

Thank you for reviewing, I really appreciated it. I hope this story goes well and I don't get lazy T_T

I hope you all will like this chapter as much as the last one.

Remember! If any of you have anything negative to say, I don't want to see it, just know that; keep that in mind.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but if I did, Luffy and Nami will be together earlier.

* * *

Chapter 2: My messed up life

I am so very tired.

I woke up super early in the morning and it was around…six 'o'clock; just to get ready for this school called One piece High, lame name, but good school. I bounced from school to school for five years so far and haven't stopped to take a break yet.

I am so sick of moving; tired of having to put up with being the new student in class; also I am sick of boys! They always think that they have a shot at me; that I am easy. I am not easy to get, and never will be, when will they get that through their thick skulls?

Bellemere, Nojiko, and I, moved here because of my father, he want me to marry some guy named Arlong and my dad, mostly because of my dad.

Arlong is a weird looking man.

He has dark brown skin, a long weird shaped nose, and a nice body, but with a little too much muscles. He is very tall, with black hair, and always wears trademark grin on his face, what's up with that? When I saw him Of course, me being me, I told my dad no, I don't want to marry him, but he didn't want to hear it and tried to force me to say yes. My mother or sister didn't know about it because he threatened me that if I tell them about it, he will kill me. Soon enough, Nojiko found out about it, she saw me and my dad when we were talking about it and told Bellemere. Bellemere was furious about it and told me and Nojiko to pack our bags.

Ever since that day, we moved to different places because our father kept following us, and we didn't get to settle down.

"Nami, name, are you listening to me?"

"Huh?" I said, looking to the right to see my sister Nojiko was at me staring at me, with her face dripping with worry. Nojiko has light purple hair that goes down to her shoulders, light green eyes, and nice tan skin. She always there for me and apparently, she is not my real sister. She is my foster sister and Bellemere is my foster mother. "I am fine, don't worry, just… thinking about school, that's all."

"Don't worry Nami, school will be a breeze to you," Nojiko said, smiling, kindly at me.

" I know it will, but… I just hope I don't get too attached," I said, lowering my head, remembering the day my friends were killed because of my father.

Flashback

The sun was bright, glowing in the sky, spreading light all over; causing Nami to open her thick red eyelashes. She sat up, stretching, making shure she got all of the tight muscles out of her cramped back. Nami was tired, but she promised to meet her friends Smoker and Kiki. (A/N: Kiki is a made up character, keep that in mind)

Nami rubbed her eyes and got up from her orange covered bed, yawning; causing tears to fall from the corner of her orange eyes. She walked towards her dresser, picking out clothes to wear for the day.

"What should I wear?" she said, digging through her neatly folded clothes in her brown dresser.

As she continued to dig through her clothes in the dresser, someone watches her from the window, glowing red eyes, peaking inside of her orange covered room.

"I finally found you, and I going to make you pay" the voice said, causing Nami to look towards her window, to see no one but the trees blowing through the wind.

Nami hummed, still staring at the window like it did something horrible to her. She felt like someone was there watching her; she felt like something bad was going to happen, but she didn't want to worry about it too much, and turned around to dig through her dresser some more.

"Ha! Found you!" Nami yelled, holding an long orange dress in front of her face, smiling at it. The dress looked pretty! It is orange and fit Nami perfect. It was plain, but who cares, Nami wasn't complaining.

"Maybe I should wear a hat with this," she said to no one in particular.

Nami got up from her sitting position, walking towards her closet to look for the hat in the dark closet. She cut on the light; looked around the closet, spotting something white piece of paper on the floor. She picked it up, un folding it, seeing words in script, scribbled on the clean piece of paper that read:

Come and get your friends or they will die.

-B.b

After Nami read the note, she froze. She couldn't believe it, he was here. He came back for her, to kill her; to make her pay for leaving without saying yes.

"No…," Nami said quietly; dropping the note in the process. "Blackbeard is back… and… and," she cried, unable to help pausing in her sentence.

"NO! HE CAN'T BE HERE, NOT NOW!" she screamed loudly, causing Nojiko and Bellemere to come upstairs to make Shure that Nami was okay, and to ask why she was screaming so loud.

"Nami, what is wrong honey?" Bellemere said, walking towards Nami, giving her a hug.

Nami nuzzled her face into her mother's arms, feeling comfortable in her mother's arms; feeling safe. Nami wrapped her arms around her mother, crying loudly, and tears staining her mother's shirt.

"Tell me what is wrong," Bellemere said, squeezing Nami tighter against her.

Nami bit her bottom lip hard, causing blood to stream out from her bottom lip. She is trying to stop the sounds from coming from her mouth, hiccupping at the same time. Nami didn't know whether to tell her mom about what she found out or not. She didn't want to remind her mom about what happened in the past, which left a scar on her mother's heart.

"Nothing," Nami lied.

"I know something happened, you would not be crying like this if it was nothing!" Nojiko said, angry that Nami is lying to them. "I am tired of this Nami! You always hide things from us, spit it out!"

Nami didn't know what to say about that; surprised by Nojiko's outburst, and decided to tell them everything that happened, but by the time she was done explaining everything that happened there was an explosion. Nami knew what it meant and cried for days. She couldn't get over it and stayed in her room.

Flashback ended

"Nami, Nami, Nami, hey are you listening to me?"

"Huh?" I said, for the second time that day.

"You are spacing out again," Nojiko said in an annoyed tone." What is wrong with you?"

I look around me and say, "Where are we?"

Nojiko looks at me with an annoyed expression and said, "In school," like it was the most obvious thing in world.

* * *

I am going to stop here for now,yup, a cliffhanger, but do not worry, I will continue from here on the next chapter, but before I go, I want to give thanks to my first two reviewers.

bUbbLeGuM.x3- Thank you, and yes I know I made Hancock like a total bitch and I did it on purpose because I hate her for some reason; nice to know you hate her too. I know it may be irritating to know that Luffy used to love her, I hate myself for doing this to, but I wanted to add some drama to this story.

elixlina- Thank you for reviewing, yes I was kinda thinking about making Hancock jealous to make it more interesting.

If any of you want to give me some ideas or suggestions, feel free to do so, and remember that if you don't review, I'm not going to stress it.


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing

Hello again! I am so happy you all are taking a liking to my story. You don't know how happy that makes me feel!

You all make my heart fill up with happiness, as you warm me up with your kind words.

Speaking of kind words, I don't want to hear no criticism at all! And you know if you do, I will completely ignore your comment and go on with my life.

Disclaimer: I do not own One piece, but if I did, there will be peace in One piece, and Nami and Luffy will be together forever!

* * *

Chapter 3: Why do you stare at me?

Nami POV

When Nojiko and I got inside the school, we were greeted by a tall, broad-chested, muscular old man. He is smiling, with his eyebrows knitted together.

He's creeping me out with that smile of his.

"Hello and good morning ladies! I welcome you to one piece high," the man said, voice filled with joy. He had gray-short hair, tan skin, and a large grin on his wrinkled face. "I'm Monkey D. Garp! But just call me Garp! I am the principle of this fine school, I would love for you to get all good grades, unlike my grandson, that cannot. Well…. He is smart and knows what to do, but acts like he doesn't, I always wonder about that boy, and worry about him too."

"Why do you worry about your grandson?" Nojiko said, curious. Damn her and her curiosity, does she know curiosity killed the cat?

"Well….. He used to date some girl named Hancock. They dated for a few months and then, she broke up with him, with no regret. I swear that girl is a whore by the way she dates different boys every few months. Luffy actually did try to get her back, but she said nothing; did not answer him. He tried calling her, but she did not pick up; sooner or later, he found out that she deleted his number from her phone. " he answered.

Wow, this boy had it bad. He fell in love with a girl that played him, honestly, the way people fall in love easily is ridiculous, but I honestly never fell in love before, so I can't say anything.

"Here is your schedule," he said handing Nojiko and I a piece of white paper, "Go straight to class, I don't want to hear that you are in the hallways when you are supposed to be in class."

"Okay!," me Nojiko and I yelled.

"No yelling in my halls!"

When he yelled back, I couldn't help but think to myself, 'your yelling too, so why can't we.'

"So, do you have the same classes?" Nojiko asked, looking over at my paper, checking if we have the same classes.

"Wow, we only have one class together, that sucks," Nojiko said, slouching.

Well what good luck I have (I'm being sarcastic). Now I am going to be in a different class most of the day. At least we have one class together.

These are the classes:

Nami Nojiko

Retched- reading Helmeppo- reading

Brooks- math Makino- math

Yasopp- science Brooks- science

Rayliegh- social studies Rayliegh- social studies

When I finally reach my class, Nojiko hugs me goodbye; wishes me good lucks, and leaves me here, in front of the door.

Great, now I have to knock on the door.

As I lift my hand to knock on it I hear somebody walking my way and I turn my head to the left, to see a man with red hair, black eyes, and a large grin on his face. He is carrying a big golden book in his hands that reads 'the best way to get teens to listen to your talking.' I couldn't help but giggle when I read it, it was hilarious how I imagine it in my head.

In Nami's imagination

The are kids talking while he is trying to talk, he gets irritated; goes in his dresser, snatching the golden book up in his arms, ripping the hard covered book open; looking at the table contents that is written in script with his red eyebrows knitted together. He looks focused with his black eyes looking into the well-made book.

When he finds the page he looking for, he reads it carefully, eyes glued to the page; reading it over and over to make Shure he gets everything; after soaking up all the information, he uses it on the class, causing them to quiet down, looking at him like he is crazy.

Out of Nami's imagination

"Hello? Miss are you okay?"

"Hmm….. What?" I said. This is the third time today that I spaced out; I got to stop doing that. "Y-yes I'm fine," I replied, smiling lightly.

He looks at me with his black eyes filled with kindness and excitement. Lips curved upwards, causing the hair on hips top lip to move slightly.

"Oh, okay. Are you in this class?" he said, smiling gently at me, black eyes boring into my bright orange ones.

"Yes! I'm new here," I said smiling back at him.

'He seems nice' I thought to myself. He is not like other teacher's that will tell you to go to class in a heartbeat.

"Okay! What is your Name?" he said, chuckling.

"My name is Nami!" I replied, cheerfully.

"Okay Nami, go inside your class, and have some cookies," he said with a British accent, chuckling; causing me to giggle.

This man is contagious.

When I walked into the door way of the class with the red headed teacher following behind me, I saw teens talking and throwing paper balls everywhere.

'Wow! What a disaster it's no wonder why he has that book,' I thought to myself.

'Wait a minute.'

"Are you the teacher for this class?" I asked to make Shure if he is my teacher or not, making Shure I wasn't jumping to conclusions; thinking he is my teacher.

"No, this is Ms. Retched class. My name is Shanks," he said, looking at me like I'm crazy.

That explains why he did not say welcome to my class, he isn't my teacher.

I am so stupid! Why did I jump to conclusions like that?

"Speaking of the devil," I heard shanks say behind me. I turn around to see a lady with short-curly brown hair, dark brown eyes, nice pale skin, and the prettiest smile on her face.

'She must be married,' I thought, smiling.

"Hello," she said with a sweet, quiet voice.

"Wazz up," Shanks said, waving.

"Hey," I said also waving.

"Are you the new student that is supposed to come to my class?" she asked, looking at me with her big brown eyes. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Yup I Shure am!"

"I'm Ms. Retched, and your name is…," she said waiting for me to answer.

"Nami, just call me Nami," I said smiling gently.

"Okay! Nami, I want you to introduce yourself to the class when I tell the class good morning, okay," she said, waving Shanks goodbye, Shanks waved back and walked down the hall.

"Good morning class! Today we have a new student!" she said, walking into the class room with a bounce in her step.

"Good morning," the class moaned back like they did not want to be there. I know how they feel too; I don't want to be here either.

I guess it was time for me to go into the class because Ms. Retched motioned for me to come into the classroom. When I walked inside the class I said," Hey, my name is Nami! And I love drawing maps."

I looked around the class, to see a boy with black hair, black eyes, and a firm frown on his face. He is staring at me with an expression I can't read.

'Why is he staring at me?'

* * *

So, did you all like this chapter?

Do ya'll have any concerns?

If you do, please tell me, I would love to know.

Plus, I have a few ideas I for a second story, since I have only one story so far and I want you all to vote for which one I should choose for my next story. That is only if you want to.

Gods are real?

No one believed in gods; never even considered that gods have feelings and because of that, gods came down to earth, destroying human lives.

A few years later, things were back to normal, but what gods did to humans, left scars on them, probably forever.

Boyfriend

Nami and Vivi are at the bottom of the food chain. Well, not only them, there are others. They are never invited to parties that the popular teens set up, no one really is.

One day, Nami and Vivi get invited to Hancock's party, accidentally, what can happen?

Drop dead gorgeous

Nami is a stubburn; loving girl and does not feel that she is gorgeous and she doesn't believe it when her mother and sister tell her that she is, but Nami being Nami she refuses to listen.

As time goes on, Nami moves from Japan to America with her sister to start anew. Will Nami ever get that comment she's waiting for.

I would love it if you would pick one so I could choose it as my second story, I just can't choose so, please help me!

* * *

Remember! I am not going to force you to review, okay?

PM me or just tell in the reviews! And thank you for reading, I really appreciate it.


	4. Chapter 4

Nothing

Oh mah gawd! I am so happy right now!

Thanks for all your help, I really appreciate it. Do you all know that you all are keeping me going every day, do you! Sorry for going super crazy but, THANK YOU! I LOVE ALL OF YOU!

MWAH! (Just so you all know, I just blew a kiss O.O)

Yesterday, I found out that I'm reading at an 11th grade level, and I'm in the ninth grade, how incredible is that?

I am going to try to update every morning; if I can't, I will try to update on Saturday mornings. If I don't update by those times, or if I know I will not be able to update by those times, then I will tell all of you first, so you all won't be all like, 'what the fuck? What the hell is taking her so long?'

So today, I was talking with bUbbLeGuM.x3 and I was thinking about mashing all of my ideas up all together, but she/he said that I should mash up the last two, instead of the first two, what do you all think?

Disclaimer: I do not own, but if I did, Luffy and Nami would be together forever!

Enjoy mah girls, boys, and aliens!

Chapter 3: I am in love with a red head… why me?

Luffy POV

Why am I suddenly head over heels for this girl?

She is nothing but a new girl that has beautiful red-curly hair, pink plump lips that looks so kissable; a body that can make any boy drool. I want to know more about her; to hold her in my arms. Plus she… wait…. what am I even saying? I think I am actually in love….. AGAIN!

I can't fall in love, I just can't.

I am afraid of being hurt again; I am afraid of being dumped by another girl, hurt; broken by another evil soul that may hypnotize me into their being theirs up until the time they want to dump me. I don't want to be scarred again; to be ripped from the inside. I don't want my heart to be ripped to pieces, left on the dark; dirty ground, just for me to pick the pieces up; trying to mend them together again.

I don't want to experience such pain from a girl again.

I do not ever want to date; to be hurt by another girl. Another beautiful-cute girl with the most pretty eyes I have ever seen. With a girl, I can't take my black eyes from. With a girl I barely know.

"Okay Nami, you can sit by… um…. Chopper," Ms. Retched said, pointed towards to small boy that is sitting in front of me.

Okay, now I just might get a nose bleed; just by the way Nami's hips were swishing as she walked, hair moving from side to side. She came closer and closer, near my desk, causing my face to get redder and redder.

Does she know that she is committing a crime with those hips of hers?

'Please help me,' I thought to myself, eyes never leaving the red head as she turned and sat down in the seat, flicking her beautiful-long waves of red hair from her pretty; flawless face.

She is a goddess, a beautiful painting that you can't get rid of because you will be too shocked by its beauty, a flower in bloom that may never wilt away with the breeze.

'Ugh, I think Sanji's rubbing off on me.'

Lunch break

"Luffy? Are you okay? I heard you have been spacing out since first class."

Ussop and I were currently walking around with our lunches in our hands, going towards the spot that my gang usually sits.

"Yeah… I'm fine Ussop, just a little sleepy," I lied. I didn't want him knowing about my huge crush, he'll tease me; tell lies to others about me and her.

"Okay? But a little birdy told me that you were checking out the new girl," Ussop said, smirking at the large blush that started to spread across my pale face.

Whoever told him about my crush is dead! Wait… who even found out anyway?

"Shut up," I growled under my breath, head down, and bangs covering my blush that is starting to spread across my face.

Ussop is one of my best friends; annoying. He has caramel skin, brown eyes, and big fat lips, no homo. He has curly black hair and is interested in guns because his mom used to make them, but, his mom died from cancer, and he did not know what to do anymore, he gave up on his dream to become a famous gun maker like his mom. I was the one who inspired him to keep going and encouraged him to never give up, but before that, he used to hate my guts because I dated Hancock. He used to want to murder me, but looked up to me, after I encouraged him to keep going after his dream and was with me when Hancock dumped me.

Ussop continued to laugh at me, while I lifted my head up, hearing girl's giggling, looking to the left, I see a two girls giggling about something; under the tree we were heading to. One of them is my crush, Nami and the other is Vivi.

Vivi is another one of my best friends; second in line after Zoro. She has long-wavy blue hair that is pulled back into a pony-tail, brown eyes, slender body, but nice figure; long, slender legs. She is Sanji's girlfriend and whoever messes with her he will kick their ass, literally.

Sanji is also my best friends with blonde hair, bangs that cover one side of his face, he has curly eyebrows and light blue eyes. I did not only befriend Sanji just because he can cook, well maybe that, but there is something else to it. He was the first one to actually eat my horrible cooking. I remember that day so clearly, it was like it happened yesterday. I was sitting under the tree with my friends; I was eating my lunch that I made for myself since Makino is not home in the morning to make it for me, she works as a teacher here in One piece high, so that is why she couldn't make my lunch every morning. Sanji asked if the food was good because every time I scooped some of it into my mouth, I flinched at it's bitter taste; I shook my head, no. He asked if he could taste it and when he did he passed out. Literally, when he put it in his mouth, he fell to the ground, eyes rolled to the back of his head; ever since that day, every morning he would come to my house, just to make my lunch, and if we have enough time, he will make me breakfast too.

Zoro is first in line, my best of all best friends I have had! He always has my back and helped me get through the problem I had two years ago, of course every one pitched in to help me out of my depression, but he and Ace were the only ones that didn't give up on me. He is the most loyal, and smart at times; a little dense too. He has short green hair, dark green narrow eyes, and a wicked grin! He loves to sleep, exercise, and takes kendo classes every day after school. He is dating a girl named Robin that is also one of my friends; has long black hair, brown eyes, and shows too much skin, in the chest department. She loves books and gives really good advice.

"Hey! What's up Vivi?" Ussop yells loudly, finally noticing the blunette that is sitting next to Nami.

"Hey!" she yelled back. "Come here, there is somebody you should meet! Luffy too!" she yelled, motioning for us to come over.

Oh my god! I think I'm going to be sick in the stomach. I can feel butterflies in my stomach as Ussop and I walk over to the tree they were standing under.

I grumble under my breath, causing Ussop to turn towards me, questioning my behavior and after two minutes he finally said, "Oh, so that is the girl you are crushin on?"

"Took you long enough, you bone head!"(A/N: he he, that is what I call my little brother all the time) I yelled.

"Shut up," Ussop said, crossing his arms, facing the right side of the field.

'Baka'

Thank you all again liking this story!

Remember, I love you all too much to force ya'll to review.

See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Nothing

Hey again!

I told you I will be updating this story every morning! And I hope you all enjoy!

Sorry about the last chapter I updated if you didn't notice, I put chapter three on the top of the page, when it was supposed to be chapter four.

Remember! I do not want to hear no criticism!

Disclaimer: I do not own it, and I don't control it!

* * *

Chapter 5: Jealous much?

Luffy POV

As we continued to walk towards the huge tree, my face turned redder and redder. I couldn't help it; Nami was staring at me with those big-pretty orange eyes; her eyes filled with confusion. Every time our eyes met, when I tried to sneak looks at her, my heart will start to pound and my palms would get sweaty.

Are these all signs of love?

Am I willing to risk being broken again?

I'm confused. I haven't fallen in love in a long time, and for how long? Two years I believe. Hancock was my last love, my one and only. I hate to think like this, but, I am still in love with her. I can't help but be, it's like my brain just doesn't want to process the information, like my eyes have seen wrong; it was just a dream.

If with this girl there might be a difference in our relationship, but I don't want go too fast, I want to take it slow, you know, get to know her more; then I can see if we can get together. I am willing to do this! Because this feeling I get every time I see her is different from when I was with Hancock. My feelings are stronger.

She makes me feel weak, yet so strong at the same time. She makes my stomach turn; I want to be with her all the time. I want to see all of her and admire her body that lies beneath her clothes, like she is the art that I am drawn to. I know it may sound perverted, but when you're in love, you just can't help but feel the way that you feel. She is like a drug that I am addicted to, and no one can save me from the drug; when she breaks up with me, I will die from the drug, letting go of life to the fullest because of my addiction to it.

I think I should talk to her so I can be closer. I don't care anymore, I am in love, and I have to accept that.

YOSH!

I will talk to her, and become friends, so I can become close to her.

When we finally made it to the tree, I lost all of the confidence I had, and sat far away from her as possible. I couldn't help it, she makes me nervous.

Nami POV

The boy that continued to stare at me through the whole school day, was coming towards us, and continued to stare at me with those black-dotted eyes. They shined in the sunlight, which shone on him.

I start to notice that he has a scar under his right eye; this caused me to stare at it; wonder where it must have come from. As I trace my orange eyes all over his face he blushes.

'He has a nice body,' I thought to myself, starting to trace my eyes all over his body.

How could I have never notice that he is so sexy! I mean, he actually has a nice body, it's perfect!

His eyes have met with mine for a few times before he came over; he sat as far away from me as he can get.

Is he scared of me?

"Hi!" I said to him, cheerfully, with a large smile on my face. He looks at me, with a smile playing on his soft looking lips.

"Hi."

"I'm Nami, and your name is….," I trailed off, waiting for his answer.

"Monkey D. Luffy," he says, moving closer to me, legs brushing against each other, causing me to blush. Wait, why am I even blushing? Unless I am just embarrassed? And did he say Monkey D. Luffy? That is the principal's last and middle name too?

I looked up at him, since he is kind of taller than me, and looked at his face. He is looking at me with a tight frown on his face. He looked confused, tilting his head to the side like a dog.

'He is so cute'

Luffy does not look like him, so Maybe Garp is his grandfather, or something. Maybe-

"Are you okay," Luffy said, cutting off my thoughts.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you were related to the principal," I said, hoping to get a good answer.

"Yes, I am. Why?"

So he is. I knew it! Well it was pretty obvious. Maybe that's why he staring at me with the what the fuck face. But this means that Luffy was the one that got his heart broken.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said, starting to eat my delicious looking orange.

"Is that all you're eating?" he asked, munching on his lunch.

"Yup, this all I am eating," I said simply, munching on my juicy-tasty orange.

"Want some?" he said, moving a half of his large sandwich in front of my face. It was a subway, with a bunch of meat on it.

"No thanks," I said, moving it away from my face. Luffy moved it towards me again, cauing me to push it away again.

"Eat it," he said, pushing it towards my face.

"No," I said, pushing it back.

We continued to do this for a few minutes until Luffy pushed it too close to my face; falling on top of me.

I blushed, looking up at him; nervous of what might happen in the position we are in. He looked sweaty, serious, and so sexy~. We both were breathing heavily, staring at each other with our eyes in contact, causing my face to turn a deeper shade of red.

"Nami," he said softly, moving closer to me, closing the space between our lips.

'Oh my god is he really going to kiss me!' I thought, slowly closing my eyes as he got closer to my lips.

"Luffy!"

We both pulled away, blushing. I can't believe that we were about to….. Kiss.

'Who stopped us though?' I thought to myself, turning to where the source of the voice came from, and when I saw where the source, I saw a real model, she was gorgeous. She had long black hair that is pulled up in a high pony-tail, pale skin, and a scowl on her face that shouldn't be there on her pretty face.

"What are you doing here? With her?" she said, shooting me a dirty look.

Wait, why is she shooting me a dirty look? I did nothing to her! Okay, I take that back, she is the most hideous things I have seen in my whole life!

"Hanging out with a friend, plus, why does it matter on what girl I'm with? We aren't dating anymore," Luffy said in a cold voice, eyes turning cold as he looked at her.

"It doesn't look like you two are friends with you on top of her like that!"

"Jealous much Hancock?" Luffy said, smirking.

"Shut up Luffy! It's not like you can't stop loving me no matter what girl you may get with," she said crossing her arms; walking off.

'Whatever, she knows she is jealous,' I thought before giggling.

* * *

So do you all like it?

So far the most votes for my second story are boyfriend you guys. I am not trying to force ya'll to review or anything, but if you like any of the choices that was listed on chapter three, you will have to review so I can get started on it.

Thank you Reviewers:

bUbbLeGuM.x3- Thank you! You have been a great helper! And one of my first reviwers.

LuffyxRuby- Thanks! I am really glad that you think this story is wonderful.

lenluv139- I know I am creative because I'm cool like that.

Trishia- Thanks for reviewing and for voting!

Onepiece938- Thank you for loving this story! And suggesting that I should put the point of views.

elixluna- thank you for reviewing! And I finally put it in, Hancock is so jealous, I am so proud of myself!

Bye!

LUV YA'LL, MWAH!


	6. Chapter 6

Nothing

Yo!

I'm so happy that this story is making a lot of progress! And I am happy you all are enjoying it. Plus, I am planning on making my second story mixed between Drop dead gorgeous and Boyfriend, so be prepared for it.

I am also planning to make another story based on another anime, but I don't know which one I should pick. I am thinking about picking Fullmetal Alchemist or either Hetalia.

Disclaimer: I do not own this, so don't give your hopes up.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Beach

Luffy POV

Yesterday was like a dream.

Nami and I had the same classes and were talking the whole day! I was so perfect and felt so right being with her. She cares about me when my face turns red and asks if I am okay; not knowing, that she is doing this to me. She is the one causing me to blush and stutter; she is the one causing my knees to weaken; to cause my heart to race.

I love Nami, she is the one and only girl that I want to hold, kiss, and love.

I am so happy that I met her; she is a whole different person from Hancock. Nami is sweet, generous, kind, stubborn, easily annoyed, loud, talkative, and the prettiest girl my eyes have laid on.

She may not know what she is doing to me, but, I know now, she is making me fall even more in love with her every time I look at her; the more time I spend with her.

Right now, I am at my house, spending my time on my phone; texting my friends to come to the beach. Right now, I am talking to Nami. Yup, I am thinking about skipping school. There is really nothing to learn if i learned it already, so I am seeing if anybody can come to the beach with me today. I am bored and I need something to do. Plus, my brother, Ace, met some girl and they are going out, and they are up stairs doing things I won't let you in on.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," I said, smirking; talking to Nami on the phone. She is the last on I have called today, just so i can talk to her longer.

"But Luffy, I think she is really angry about yesterday, she was giving me the evil eye all yesterday," Nami said, worried. We were currently talking about Hancock, and how jealous she was yesterday.

Yesterday she was giving Nami and I cold looks, and for what? Being jealous? I guess she still likes me if she is getting jealous.

"Nami, I love you," I said, waiting to get a reaction, but the only answer I got was the beeping sound from the phone.

I sucked my teeth, angry that she hanged up on me, and walked towards my dresser, looking for my swimming trunks and a shirt.

'Hmmmmm, what should I wear'

Nami POV

I hanged up on him when I heard what he said, you know, when he said the whole 'I love you' thing. It was repeating inside my head over and over again, causing me to blush.

'Does he really love me?'

I got off my bed, hands covering my face, and walked into the bathroom. I looked at myself through the mirror, seeing as my face is different shades of red, and turned the cold water on, splashing it on my face. As the cold water trickles down my chest, I shudder, and moan Luffy's name. This action caused me to blush more.

I don't know how I should act around him anymore, I am afraid that he will say that he is just playing.

I knew it from the beginning that he had some type of crush on me by the way he would always blush when it came to me, or when we looked at each other in the eyes, but it isn't a crush, it is love. Monkey D. Luffy is in love with me and I don't know what to do about it. Of course, I love him too, but... he said it so sudden, and I don't know how to reply. Plus, we both just met, how can he fall in love so quickly with a girl like me. Unless, this is what they call, love at first sight.

I used to date Smoker once upon a time; we were deeply in love with each other, until he broke up with me for some other girl. Her name is Coco; I used to hate that girl, she would always know the right nerve to press, to piss me off. She had long blonde hair, ice-blue eyes, and the most annoying laugh I have ever heard in my lifetime. She was popular with all the boys in school and died on the day my dad attacked. Smoker may not my only love, but, Smoker was the only one that understood how I felt, and one of the first ones I have loved, that died because of my me.

' I can't think about this right now, I just need to get ready for the beach.'

Later that day...

Luffy POV

"Hurry up!" Zoro yelled at the girls that is getting ready in my room.

Ussop, Sanji, Zoro, Chopper, Franky, and I were currently waiting for the girls to come out of my room, and as you can see, Zoro is not so happy about it.

"Zoro, Shut the fuck up, and untangle your balls out of the knot," I said, smirking at his scowl.

"Shut up Luffy," He mumbled.

* * *

Sorry about the cliffhanger, I will make it up to you on the next chapter, okay?


	7. Chapter 7

Nothing

Hey again Sorry for not updating yesterday morning :-( I kind of had writer's block. Plus, I updated this at six' o' clock in the morning. O^:

I have news for you all, and I hope all of you would read this because this is very important. Next week, and the week after next, I will not be able to update this story because of school reasons so enjoy this story as much as you can this week in the mornings.

Disclaimer: I do not own this series, but if I did, I'm Shure that the boys won't read it

* * *

Chapter 7: The beach part 2!

"Finally, we made it!" Luffy said, stretching; falling onto the hot sand with a smile playing on his lips, black eyes looking up at the deep blue sky. His eyes were full of excitement for the day. He is wearing a red t-shirt that reads, 'Who are you to say that these lips aren't attractive' in white bold letters, and red and black striped trunks.

Luffy is so excited being at the beach with everyone and also excited to have fun under the sun with Nami in her bikini, when Luffy first saw her when she came out of his bed room from changing her clothes into her bikini he almost had a nose bleed and died from blood loss.

The others were behind Luffy; tired from walking from Luffy's house to the beach. Of course, the beach is by Luffy's house, but that doesn't change the fact that they have to walk there in the hot sun.

"Luffy, how can you have so much energy after walking from your house all the way here?" Ussop said, breathing heavily; holding Kaya around the waist.

Ussop and Kaya have been dating for a year so far! They are never scared to show affection for each other in public. Well…. Ussop is kind of scared of doing intimate stuff in front of people with Kaya, but who wouldn't be?

"Just because…!" Luffy answered.

"'Just because…!' What?" Ussop said in an annoyed tone. He hates when Luffy does this because he becomes difficult to talk to.

"Well….," Luffy said, trailing off; looking off to the side, expression changing from care-free to a sad expression.

"Well….," Ussop repeated.

"Hancock and I used to come here all the time to…," Luffy trailed off again, bangs covering his face; face all flustered.

"I don't you should be asking this question Ussop. It probably has something to do with Hancock," Zoro said with his eyes closed; arms behind his head.

"Fine, but Luffy, if there is something you would want to talk about, you know you come to us to talk about it, right?" Ussop asked. "Luffy? Hello…?" Ussop said when he didn't receive an answer.

Luffy isn't paying attention though; he is too busy thinking about those times he spent with Hancock at this beach. He remembers that day they first spent their time here at the beach, it was a nice day too…..

Flashback….

The day was a nice day for a walk on the beach, with the waves crashing against each other, sand blowing away with the wind, and the sun poking out from behind the white puffy clouds. The day was even better as the sun glowed; spreading warmth throughout the town; the light emitting from it waking people from their deep slumber. But Luffy still lay in bed with Hancock lying next to him. Still sleeping in their comfortable position.

Hancock was curled up into a ball with her long black hair spreaded all over Luffy's dark red queen bed and Luffy hugging her, long pale arms around her small waist, face was nuzzling against the crook of her neck, and smiling his wide lop-sided smile in his sleep. They were comfortable and not ready for the bright day ahead of them.

"LUFFY!" a voice yelled out from down the stairs, causing Luffy to sit up.

Luffy yawned and stretched, tears escaping the corner of his black eyes. Luffy looked over at Hancock who was snuggling against thigh and smiled a heart warming smile. He picked his hand up from off the bed, and combed it through Hancock's long-silky black hair with a glazed over expression.

As he was doing this, Hancock's eyes started to flutter open.

"Morning beautiful," Luffy said, smiling a soft-loving smile.

"Morning baby," she mumbled back, sitting up and brushing her pink lips against Luffy's cheek.

Hancock got up from the bed; walked over to the bathroom in Luffy's room, eyes not leaving luffy. When Hancock walked into the bathroom Luffy got up from the bed and walked over to the door; going down the stairs to see what was for breakfast. When he was in the kitchen, he walked behind his mom, Makino, and hugged her from behind; causing Makino to giggle.

"Morning Makino! And happy birthday," Luffy said, kissing his mother cheek.

"Morning Luffy! And thank you, but it is not my birthday," she said.

"Oh...," Luffy said, letting go of his mother.

Makino giggled at her son once more before handing Luffy his breakfast.

"I know this is what you came for," Makino said.

"Thanks!" Luffy said, drooling at the sight of the sausage, egg, and pancakes that lied on the light red plate.

When Luffy made it to the table he started to dig into his food, causing Shanks to laugh; patting Luffy back.

"You remind me of me kid," He said, laughing loudly; continuing to pat Luffy's back, almost causing Luffy to choke on his food.

"Ib twing tob eep herb!" (I am trying to eat here!) Luffy yelled with food still in his mouth, spraying all over the place.

"Luffy, baby," Hancock said, walking into the kitchen with Ace following after. Hancock's voice sounded as if it were slurred; lips were red too.

"Heb Hammock," (Hey Hancock) Luffy said, wondering why her lips are red.

'Her lips only get red like that when she been kissed,' Luffy thought to himself

* * *

Sorry, another cliff hanger. But hey, at least I got to put up another chapter

I hope ya'll enjoy this as much as I enjoyed typing this!


	8. Chapter 8

Nothing

Heyo! Sorry I did not update yesterday :-( I couldn't go on the computer because

1. My dad was on.

2. There was a huge spider by the computer

But I'm back with another chapter! How great is that? I am happy that some of you have taken a liking to my other story, Drop dead gorgeous (Boyfriend), and I appreciate that dbzgtfan2004 has reviewed, Monkey D. Carmen and Alice Kyubei Luna has favorited and Alice Kyubei Luna, ccOnepiece, dbzgtfan2004, Monkey D. Carmen, Solace in the Chaos and thesoral have followed it. I love all of you for that! And about the name for the story, I am sorry about that. I didn't have a better name for the story, so I just put that name for it; I hope you all will understand. I will update the chapter next sunday for Drop dead gorgeous (Boyfriend) so get ready!

LUV YA'LL, MWAH!

Disclaimer: I do not own one piece!

* * *

Chapter 8: The beach part 3!

Recap

Luffy and his friends made it to the beach and Ussop asked Luffy how can he have so much energy after walking from his house to the beach, which made Luffy uncomfortable with answering that question. Zoro told Ussop not to stress the issue and Ussop listens to reason, while Luffy starts to get a flashback about when Hancock and he went to the beach for the first time.

* * *

'Her lips only get red like that when she has been kissed,' Luffy thought to himself.

Hancock walked over to Luffy, swishing her hips with a 'sexy' smirk on her face and sat down on Luffy lap, causing an low groan to come from the back of his throat.

Hancock heard the groan, and started to grind her butt against him, causing him to groan louder.

"Hancock? Are you okay?" Luffy said, breathing heavily.

" Yup! I'm fine," she squeaked, grabbing her plate of pancakes from the other side of the table; stuffing them into her mouth with no care in the world.

'What happened to my girlfriend?' Luffy thought while watching as Hancock stuffed another one of the Pancakes into her mouth, all in one shove.

"So Luffy," Ace said winking at Hancock, apparently not caring that Luffy is sitting there. "Where are you taking Hancock today?"

Luffy got confused about Ace winking at 'his' girl, but answered the question anyway.

"To the beach," Luffy said, pointing towards the big window that shows an great view of the beach that is by their house.

The beach was beautiful, but abandoned with no one to claim it or even to care for it. The water is clear and blue, sand full of seashells and foot prints imprinted in the sand. The beach is Luffy favorite place to hang out and to have his alone time.

"Oh? What about the mall? The mall is a good place. Maybe I can take her, if you won't do it," Ace said, smirking, and keeping his eyes black eyes locked with Hancocks dark blue ones.

"Ummm...," Luffy trailed off, looking between Hancock and Ace. The feeling of anger was filling his chest, the feeling was piling up inside of his chest.

'Is Ace trying to steal my girl from me,' Luffy thought.

Luffy stood up, causing Hancock to tumble off of his lap. His eyebrows were narrowed; eyes focused on Ace. Ace just smirked at him, taking him as a joke.

"Come on Hancock," Luffy said, dragging Hancock behind him.

"LUFFY!"

Luffy snapped out of his memory, and turned towards the voice.

It is Nami; she is all wet from playing in the water with Vivi. She is staring at Luffy with her face drenched with worry.

"Hm?" Luffy hummed, watching as a drop of water, trickled from Nami's chin; dropping into her cleavage.

Luffy blushed at the sight and looked away. He didn't want her to notice that he was looking at her breast. He started to feel his heart beat quicken; pounding against his pale and sweaty skin.

"Are you okay Luffy?" said Nami, she is worried about him. First he spaces out, next, he blushes red as a tomato when she comes over to check if he is okay.

Luffy couldn't help but stare at Nami, mouth parted and a heavy blush staining his face.

"LUFFY."

"Yea ma'am?

* * *

Sorry this chapter is shorter than the rest! I will make up to you all, but next week and the week after next, I will not be updating this story. I told ya'll this before, but I just wanted to remind ya'll.

Another cliff hanger! Don't ya'll just love me?

Remember to review if you want to, imma not going to force ya, okay?


	9. Chapter 9

**Nothing**

**_Hey guys!_****  
**

**_ I'm back, isn't this great?  
_**

**_ I am back now because I have three days to myself. Monday-Thursday I will be going to summer school and then, Friday-Sunday I have free time. So.. I thought to myself, 'Hmmm... I can get some work done.'  
_**

**_ Are ya'll happy that I am back?  
_**

**_Did ya'll miss me?  
_**

**_ LUV YA'LL, MWAH!  
_**

Disclaimer: I do not own One piece, sadly.

* * *

**Chapter 9: A broken Luffy  
**

Luffy POV

Yesterday was fun.

First, we played beach ball in the water, and of course, I won. Then, we ate some FOOD! It was so yummy! We had alot of meat. After that, we had a walk on the beach. I was with Nami, Ussop was with Kaya, Zoro was with Robin, and Vivi was with Sanji.

Me and Nami almost kissed again, but it was my fault this time...well... again actually. The first time I almost kissed her was yesterday when I tried to make her eat some of my meaty- subway sandwich, but this time, we were talking, and I kinda got lost in her eyes and almost kissed her. It was not my fault her eyes shined when the sun is in her beautiful orange orbs; skin glistening. Her hair was matching with the sun's evening sky; blowing with the little strands of the wind ; her lips looked smooth and so kissable.

After the little walk, we all met up for karaoke that we said we will meet each other at, before we had left to the walk on the beach. When everyone heard me sing, they all freaked out and told me that I should become a singer. I didn't like the idea, but I thought about it. I was singing Billionaire, by Bruno Mars, and Zoro was rapping Travis McCoy's part.

"Hey, Luffy!" I heard behind me, snapping me out of my trance.

I turned around to see Ussop and Chopper waving their hands from side to side with big grins on their faces. They were a few feet away from me and grinning widely.

'Idiots,' I thought to myself.

When they make it up to me, they jump on me and start asking me a bunch of questions about Nami. They kept asking if we kissed or something, and they were asking that question because when we met each other at the karaoke, Nami and I were kinda of distant. I got annoyed of all the questions that they were asking and yelled for them to shut the hell up and to get off of me before I kick their sorry asses.

"So... how was your walk on the beach with Nami anyway?" Ussop said, lifting his slim body off of me along with chopper.

I sat up and started to blush.

'I can't tell them,' I thought to myself; covering my face.

"Hmm, something did happen, didn't it?" Ussop said, smirking, causing my blood to boil.

'He's pissing me off.'

"Ussop, leave. Me. Alone," I said clenching and unclenching my fist; teeth pushing against each other.

"Uh Luffy? Are you alright, man?"

"No," I growled. "Why don't you just mind your own business."

'Why won't they leave me alone? I just want to be able to hang out with a girl that I just so happen to like alot-without having to put up with these two idiots,' I thought.

"Luffy, I don't think you should go out with Nami, I mean, you I know you wouldn't want to get your heart broken again," Chopper said, resting his small palm on my shoulder.

This made me even more angry.

"LET GO!" I said, moving my shoulder forward; knocking Chopper's hand from my shoulder.

I took a glance at Chopper, to see him shocked. I looked at Ussop, that is on the right, and he looked shocked too.

"Luffy... why did y-"

I can not take this any more, I don't want to remember this! I don't want to hurt any more; feel broken by Hancock, the memories of her are still there, but I try to push it back as far as I can in my mind. I just didn't want to hear the same things I heard before I started to date Hancock. So I ran. I ran as fast a my two legs could take me; not caring about the worried voices that is calling my name from behind me. I know I am not going to be able to go to school now, what's the point in going anyway?

* * *

I am so sorry that this chapter has turned out short! I promise I will make a longer one.

I know that I shouldn't pressure myself, but, I don't want to leave ya'll hanging. Remember to review if you want to, okay?


	10. Chapter 10

**Nothing**

**_Hey guys!_****  
**

** I miss this wonderful keyboard. **

** I not going to be updating next week until Thursday or Friday, so... PLEASE DON'T FORGET ME!  
**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own One piece, but I can dream can I?

* * *

** Chapter 10: **Confession -.-

I don't know where I am at.

I can't see.

And I can only hear the sound of the rain slapping against my pale skin.

As the wind blew, I shivered and hugged my knees closer to my chest and sinked my head deeper in between my knees. My hair is sticking against my forehead and eyes are shut tightly, causing my long-thick eyelashes to shorten.

I can't believe that I acted like that towards my friends, it was uncalled for and wasn't worth it. I ran all the the way to some alley and leaned up against the ruff-hard brick wall. I feel ashamed of myself for taking out all my problems on my friends.

I lift my head up, facing forward; looking at nothing but the darkness of the alley. Then, I lifted my right hand up to my face, trying to see if I could see the shadow of my hand and hiccuped.

'Why do I keep doing this to myself? I promised myself that I wouldn't think of Hancock anymore,' I thought, looking up at the bright sky and the puffy white clouds that passed by the buildings. The sky is too bright, causing me to hiss and cover tear-filled eyes with my arm.

I don't want to feel like this, so I try to forget about her; trying to stick all memories of her behind my mind; hoping that she will not pop back up in my head but, she is haunting me with all these memories! And she is not even trying!

I feel trapped, like I will no longer be able to leave this unstable darkness that I sit in. I feel like I am in an cage that are ment for birds to be trapped in.

The tears.

I can't stop these tears from spilling like a waterfalls and the sound of my voice from whispering little whimpers.

It is cold and the rain is not making it better.

"Hello?" I heard from the end of the alley. The voice is coming from the light side of the alley.

Quickly, I stopped sobbing and turned my head towards the sound. Seeing a girl figure, her hair color looked red from the sun shining on it, and skin looked drenched from the rain. I started to panic and got up and moved back a little.

She must have seen me, beacuse she started to tell me that she was not going to hurt me.

"...Um... I won't hurt you, I just... um..."

Hearing that made me feel more on the safe side, but, that is not why I am trying to move away from her. I am trying to sneak my way from her beacause, right now, I do not want to be messed with. I want to be alone.

"Please leave me alone, I do not want to be bothered," I said in an hoarse tone from crying for... how long?

I saw the figure trying to move close to me, but I just moved back one step. This caused the figure to lift her hand up, trying to reach out to me.

"Please... I just want to help... I...," she paused, putting her hand down.

"Wait. Luffy?"

Now I am confused.

How does this stranger know me?

"I thought you are supposed to be in school?" she said, putting her hands on her hips.

Who ever she is, she sure reminds me of someone. I can't quite put my finger on it, but she does... Wait, Nami!

'No, it can't be! But she does remind me of her. Let's see. Curly-red looking hair like Nami, pale skin... like Nami, she sounds like Nami, and she holds her hips like Nami does when she gets annoyed of my stupidity... yup, that's Nami,' I thought, nearly face-palming myself.

"Hello?" Nami called out, causing me to jump.

"Yea... it's me," I said.

Nami walked closer to me, causing me to move back. This kept going until I touched the brick wall at the end of alley way.

Then what Nami did next surprised me.

NAMI HUGGED ME!

"N-nami," I studdered as she tightened her grip around my torso.

"Luffy," Nami mumbled against my damp chest and pressing her body onto me more harder, causing her breast to smash against my chest.

This causes me to blush, but brave enough to wrap my arms around her waist.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

That's all I can hear as we continue to hug each other.

"Nami... um," I say, causing Nami to look up at me. I swear, if it was brighter over here, I bet she will be able to see my red face.

"Hm?" she hummed.

"There is something I want-no need to tell you," I whispered.

"Okay, what?" she said, causing me to lose my confidence, but before I could lose all my confidence...

"Nami, I love you!"

* * *

**How did you all like it?**

**I hope ya'll like it as much as my sister did because if you all like it that much it will make me happy.**

**Did ya'll know I worked on this from 5:00 PM-9:23 PM?**

**I guess that's just how much I love all of ya'll, huh?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nothing**

**_Hey guys!_****  
**

**_I am so sorry that I have not been updating everyday like I have promised. My mom has been on the computer everyday. -.- Plus, I had got writers block and I needed to find out what to put next._**

**_For every time there will be a flashback, I will put a long line between the story and the flashback. One of my readers gave me that suggestion, he/she's name is Reiko. I thank that person for the great advice and all and I will try to work on it!_**

**_One of my reviewers said that I should at least listen to a little of criticism y'all may put but I am not sure... I mean, I know I should listen to what y'all have to say about my story and the problems I may have like grammar and what not, but every time I think of what y'all may put, I think that y'all will put some total unnecessary stuff like how bad it might be. I will consider y'all telling me your thoughts about this story! I don't want to hear anything bad that you will or might say but... I guess I will just have to suck it up! -^-_**

**_And if anyone has any requests for a story, I will gladly accept, depending on what it is and what couple you may choose! :D_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**I do not own One piece.

* * *

** Chapter 11: **Love is all we need

**Nami POV  
**

After hearing such beautiful words, I froze. Breath caught in my throat; coming out hitched. I don't know what to say and I have never been in this type of situation before. I know I have heard it from Ussop already, but hearing it from Luffy himself made my heart race. Of course, people have confessed to me before, but... I actually kind of like him. I like the way he keeps his black-straight hair messy, I like the way he always has something to smile about, I like the way helaughs and trust me, his laugh is weird. He always laughs like... _shi, shi, shi _or something like that. It's kinda weird but after a while you get used to it.

As the rain pounds against my skin like it's trying to rip through it, me and Luffy continue to stare at each other with want.

"Luffy...um...I don't know what to say," I said in a quite voice; still looking up into his mesmerizing-dark eyes.

"... mjsjdehjj," Luffy mumbles, making me confused. I can't understand the words that just flew out his mouth. All I saw was the shadow of his beautiful lips moving with a sounds of bees coming out of it.

"What?" I asked.

But he doesn't answer. All I can hear is silence as Luffy's long bangs cover his face. He really needs a haircut because this is so ridiculos! But the problem is Luffy does not ever want to cut his hair.

Luffy tightens his arms around my slim waist and he stuffs his head into the crook of my neck, he breaths in my scent and smirks, I can feel it. The way his lips move against my neck, breathing becoming shallow and leans his body more on me, pushing me back; causing me to stumble backwards and squeak out his name until I touched the wall on the left side of the alley. I blush at the contact going on between us, and stutter...

"L-luffy are you okay?" I ask, body feeling weak and legs feeling like jello from the contact of our bodies making contact.

Luffy doesn't respond, instead, he lifts his head from my neck and looks me in the eyes again, causing me to blush.

OUR FACES ARE ONLY A FEW INCHES APART FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

I move my head back, trying to leave some space between our faces, but instead of moving back and leaving space, I cause myself to whimper from increasing pressure on my head to the wet bricked wall behind my head.

"...Luffy," I gasp, before he pressed our lips together.

**At the mall~**

**Vivi POV**

Me and Nami went looking for Luffy a few hours ago and I told her that if nether one of us finds him by 8:00 we need to meet up by the mall, but she isn't here. Where is she.

* * *

As they walked through the bright field and towards the big tree where they always eat lunch at, Nami is telling Vivi about how she didn't see Luffy this morning and how chopper and Ussop was acting weird. Of course, Vivi does not know what has come over her friends because they don't have the same classes, but she did know that she is going to get to the bottom of this problem. As they made it closer they saw everyone there at the tree except for Luffy. They also saw Chopper and Ussop biting their nails.

"Choooperrr," Vivi hissed, stomping over towards him and Ussop. "Uussooopu."

When she got close enough, she grabbed their collars with a large scowl on her face.

"WHERE. IS. LUFFYYYYYYY," she screamed, face scrunching up from anger; causing them to scream like little girls.

The action caused Nami to giggle.

"Don't laugh Nami," Ussop said, tears falling out of his eyes; straining to look her way because of Vivi's tight hold on his collar. He looked like a struggling animal, trying to get out of a net.

Nami turned to him, smile leaving her face. "Why?" she questioned him.

Ussop frowned and tried to not make a sound from his mouth. "Nami...this morning we saw Luffy and...and we were just messing around with him, I SWEAR!" he said, gripping his head; shaking it from side to side.

Vivi's face softened, knowing that she should not be so hard on them. The more they are hard on them, is the more that they won't spill the beans, "What happened to luffy," Vivi said calmly.

Ussop looked up at her, growing calm, "well...we were just messing around with him about him liking Nami and...he just ran off.

* * *

'Where are they?' I thought, looking from left to right; hoping that they might pop out soon.

When I look to the left for the third time in a row, I saw a red shirt in a distance. I squint my eyes, hoping to see the owner for the red shirt and see Luffy. His long black bangs were covering his midnight black eyes and wore a large frown on his face.

'What is wrong with him?' I thought, frowning and slouching a little.

"Hey luffy!" I squealed.

Luffy heard my loud squeal, and looked up. His eyes look red and poofy and had a large frown on his face.

'What's wrong with Luffy?'

* * *

**So... what do y'all think so far? I might update this tomorrow, depending if my mother stays on the computer for long or not. -.-**

**Review if you want to! I would love to see all of y'alls thoughts on the screen. :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Nothing**

**I'm back baby!**

**I am not sure where this will go but if y'all want to, y'all can throw in some ideas. I am so glad that 2 people have reviewed the last chapter and enjoyed it too! I am also happy that some have read the chapter. I know y'all are like 'what happened to Luffy?' but I will put in this chapter of how he looked like he was crying.  
**

**I am going to use bUbbLeGuM.x3's suggestion for the flashback thing. It makes so much sense and I feel like smacking myself for not thinking of that earlier. He/she told me that I should use Italic for the flashback's.  
**

**Did y'all know that there is a contest on which anime is better? It's a contest between these anime's:  
**

**-One piece  
**

**-Naruto  
**

**-Fairy tail  
**

**and whom ever picks the most popular one, they get a free CD or something. O.O Lame. I saw it when I was on Facebook yesterday.  
**

**Of course One piece is the best right?  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own One piece. I'm sorry but, *wipes a tear from my cheek*, it cannot be done. U-U  
**

* * *

** ..oOo..**

**|O_O| -Do y'all see the crown?  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The reason why we cry :'(  
**

**Luffy POV  
**

I can't believe what just happened! After I finally have the balls to kiss her, this dumbass comes over to ruin it!

* * *

___Luffy pulls his lips off of Nami's, smiling that smile Nami loves the most._

_"Wow," Luffy said, snuggling his head on Nami's neck. Breathing in her scent of mikans from her warm-soft neck.  
_

_Nami blushed and leaned her head on his.  
_

_"Do you love me alot, Luffy?"_

_ Luffy lifted his head from her neck to look her in her eyes. They stared at each other for two minutes before Luffy finally replied to answer Nami's question.  
_

_"Yes."  
_

_Luffy and Nami continued to look into each others' eyes, enjoying each other presence. Luffy leaned in, about to kiss her again and Nami started to close her eyes until...  
_

_"Yo Luffy!"_

_Luffy jumped at the sound, slowly turning his head to see a large man with a face covered in make up like a clown, eyes so sharp-blue, they can cause some one to shiver just by looking at them. He is standing on the light side of the alley way. His light blue hair is up in two pony tails and has a large grin on his face. His make up covered most of his face, like a mask. He looked at Luffy, evilly smiling; causing Nami to shiver from the way he was staring.  
_

_Luffy growled.  
_

_"What the hell are you doing here?"  
_

_The tone Luffy uses causes Nami to gasp. She has never seen Luffy this mad at anyone before. Well... there was Hancock, but that does not count now. The way Luffy stared at this man was like he wanted to kill him.  
_

_"Ooooo... I'm scared Luffy," The man chuckled, large grin never leaving his masked face.  
_

_Luffy growled again, pupils shrinking.  
_

_"So Luffy, who is this beauty," he said.  
_

_"Buggy, leave her alone," Luffy said, blocking Nami._

_"I did not know you have another girl to play with," Buggy said, ignoring what Luffy said.  
_

_Nami looked at the back of Luffy's head.  
_

_"What is he talking about Luffy?"  
_

_Luffy turned to Nami with a sad look on his face.  
_

_"Nami I-"  
_

_"He loves playing with girls. Me and Luffy did it all the time. I just wanted to give you a heads up for what you're getting into," Buggy said, cutting Luffy off.  
_

_Nami looked at Luffy with shock.  
_

_"Is this true Luffy?"  
_

_Luffy looked at Nami with puppy dog eyes, bowing his head down; causing his bangs to cover his face.  
_

_"Yes," he said quietly._

_Nami gasped. She couldn't believe what she is hearing. The man she loves, the man she was about to actually date, the man who stole her heart is trying to play her. Nami lifted her hand up and brung it down on Luffy's face. Nami continued to stare at Luffy. His cheek was turning red from the slap. Tears was flowing down Nami's face, she felt hurt and lost. She does not know what to do anymore. Her face is flushed from embarrassment, teeth clenched and eye brows knitted together. Her arm was in the same position, about to slap Luffy again but she couldn't. She still loves him.  
_

_Nami huffed and stormed out of the alley. As she walked by Buggy, she pushed him.  
_

_"Dang~ When she gets mad, she gets mad huh?" Buggy said, eyes following where Nami is storming off to. Buggy looked over to Luffy to hear his answer but saw a fist near his face instead.  
_

_"I have no problem with killing you!" Luffy said, causing Buggy to shudder at the way Luffy tone is and the way Luffy stared at him.  
_

_"You know, that will be really nice but I gotta go, bye," Buggy said, throwing one of those smoke thingys to the ground.  
_

_Smoke blew all over, causing Luffy to cough.  
_

* * *

I swear. What Buggy did was so un-called for.

"Hey Luffy!"

I looked up to see Vivi standing a few feet away from me. I hurry over there to Vivi and hug her tightly. I couldn't help but cry into her shoulder as she held me in her arms as well.

We pulled away from each other and Vivi looked into my eyes with her brown ones.

"What happened Luffy?"

'Buggy is so going to pay.'

* * *

**It's okay right? I am so happy I was able to get this done today:D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Nothing**

**I am so happy now! I have a new reviewer and he has reviewed all of my chapters! :D That really meant alot to me and you don't know how much it did. Thank you ghanaboy!  
**

**School is coming up so I am not going to be able to update this story as much, so when I am not updating, please don't kill me! I start school on August 27, I just want y'all to know that now, so when I will start this crisis, y'all could be ready for it. O.O**

**Are y'all ready for school?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Discliamer: **I wish I did on this but sadly, I don't. :(

* * *

**Chapter 13: **She will be loved part 1 :D**  
**

**Nami POV  
**

I walked and walked, crying and never turning back. I know I couldn't do it because I feel like I'm broken. Broken in my once-strong heart, which shattered when I heard those words come from Buggy's mouth. I don't want to feel pain anymore! I just want to feel the warmth from someone other than my small family. Why can't I be loved by someone, does God really hate me? Am I nothing but a joke to God?

Luffy was the only one that made me feel loved. The only one that has actually made me feel all warm inside and all giddy when he was around me. Is Luffy not my love? The sun when my days grow stormy? The star that causes me to wish when I see it? The sweetness to my strawberry? Is he nothing to me?

I don't really know why this always happens to me, why I never cut myself, or why I try to live at all. These are all questions to myself but I know that Luffy is the answer.

'I can't stay mad at Luffy, I know that now. I have to get back to him,' I thought to myself, turning around to walk back in the direction I came from, but before I could even take another step, someone put their big arm in front of me. The arm is big, like this person had some muscle, but not too much.

I traced my eyes up the arm so I can see the person's face, and when I did, I saw something that I did not want to see now.

"Black beard?"

**Luffy POV**

"What happened Luffy?" Vivi said.

"Nami...," I hiccuped. "Does not love me anymore."

I can't believe Buggy did that to me. I never done anything to him to cause him to do this to me. We were friends a long time ago, in middle school, just because we were both into the same things which was playing with girls. Then, my mother, Makino, stopped me from doing that with girls. She told me how hard a girls' life is, how they see boys that do that to them and she even told me about her old boyfriend that dumped her and went to the next girl. She told me that when she found out about it, she kicked him in the balls. And ever since that day she told me that story, I have respected women. But Buggy didn't like that and started to tease me for being too soft. I met Vivi around that time, she would always comfort me when Buggy teased me, and soon enough, we started to go out with each other but then we broke it off a few months later. The only reason why we broke up was because Vivi started to have feelings for Sanji.

Then, in high school, I fell in love with Hancock on the first day of school. I remember the first time our eyes connected, we fell in love. Then we started talking to each other, contacting each other on the phone, and one thing led to another. That's how our relationship started and I ended with her saying nothing but those words I didn't want to hear. After that day, Hancock went out with Buggy. I remember that ugly smirk that was on his painted face, the wrinkles that scared the end of his painted red lips, and the way his sharp blue eyes watched as I glared at him.

But Nami is different though. She is like the sun trying to bright up my dark past, like the whisper in my ear when I have a bad dream, she is like the lover I have always yearned for. She is so important that I will cry for her everyday.

"Luffy, It's okay. Shhh... baby, shhh...," Vivi said in a soothing voice.

Vivi continued to do this until I stopped crying.

"What happened? Tell me everything," Vivi said, pulling me back to see my face. I bet my face is red by now.

"Okay, but can we talk somewhere else?" I asked, looking at all the attention we have attracted.

* * *

**I am so sorry that this is short :( I will make a longer one next time. It's just I wanted to get this chapter done so I won't leave y'all hanging.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Nothing**

**Hello! Imma back with another chapter I am sorry that is not longer then the others :( I don't know when I will be able to type up another long chapter because I never really get the chance to get on the computer. When I get on, everyone is sleeping.**

**I hope y'all will be able to enjoy this chapter! I worked really hard on it.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One piece.

* * *

**Chapter 14: She will be loved part 2 :D**

**Luffy POV**

"Okay, but can we talk somewhere else," I asked, looking at all the attention we have attracted. Vivi nodded her head in agreement and started to walk in front of me.

"So where should we go?" Vivi questioned, looking for a store to crash.

I shrugged my shoulders looking as well with a large frown on my face.

When I finally spotted a store that is across the street I yelled 'THERE' and pointed to it. The store is named Benny's and it is a restaurant with red and white flowers surrounding it. The restaurant also has tables on the outside of the brick restaurant people laughing and enjoying their food. I drooled at the sight of the nice and juicy meat that this man had on the plate. Vivi giggled when I drooled and accepted my offer.

When we made it across the crowded streets, we went into the crowded restaurant, and it is crowded with alot of people! They were eating while talking to their friends that is sitting with them at the big tables. The tables are scarlet red and the chairs are dark brown.

"Wow," I mumbled.

"May I help you?"

I turned to the left to see a man with blonde hair that covers one of his light blue eyes,curly eye brows, and a large frown on his face. He looks kind of like...

"Sanji?" I said. I did not know that he works here.

Sanji's eyes opened wide, surprised. Why is he anyway? I mean, is he normally annoyed of me?

"Luffy! I am glad your okay!" He said, hugging me tightly around my shoulders.

Wow another hug from Sanji! The first hug I got from him was when Hancock broke up with me.I looked at Vivi that is standing next to me to see that she is smiling at me. I give her the 'help me' look, and she just gives me the 'take it like a man look.'

I pout while Sanji is still giving me a bone crushing hug.

"Okay Sanji," I said squirming in his arms. "Can you let go now?"

I feel Sanji nodding his head on the crook of my neck and he moves away from me. His light blue eyes filled with sorrow, eyes red and puffy from crying, and face trying to stay strong from breaking down in front of me.

"Luffy...," Sanji says, gasping in air. "You really got me worried," he finished, lip quivering.

I feel bad now. I am really regretting that I have left my gang all alone today. My absence even managed to make Sanji cry.

"It's okay Sanji," I said, biting my lip and looking to the left, I feel really guilty now.

"So, where are you going to sit?" Sanji said, recovering quickly.

Vivi and I looked around. The whole restaurant is full of people already.

"Um... THERE!" I cried, pointing to a table far away from the others. Sitting there, we could talk without other people hearing anything that we are talking about.

Sanji looked at the table, and then looked back to me with an unreadable expression.

"You don't want to sit there."

Now I am so confused, why would I not want to sit there? The table is totally secluded.

"Why wouldn't I?"

Sanji face expression changed into a disgusted one.

"Well... there were two people there already and..."

"And...," I said getting impatient.

Sanji looked up at me with a 'do you really want to know?' expression and I looked back with the 'yes I do expression.'

"They had sex on the table..."

"...WHAT!"

"Yeah... they are still trying to clean the tables," He said, head down like he is embarrassed. Why is he anyway?

? :( :) :D

"Are you embarrassed?" I asked slyly, shrugging my black eye brows up and down with a smirk on my face.

Sanji's face turned red and he turned around, muttering 'follow me.' We followed him all the way to another good table that had red lights surrounding it. There was a chandelier over the beautiful red table and red lights surrounding the table. I believe that this is the first time I liked the designs of a table and two chairs.

"WOW!" I said grinning, clapping my hands.

"How are we going to pay for this? I know that this table is for rich people, and I must cost a fortune," Vivi said staring at the table in awe, brown eyes shinning from the lights in front of her.

I still feel something for Vivi sometimes, but I know it will never be. They way she always stays by my side, the way she looks at me, the way she moves her hips when she walks,the ways she smiles at me, the way that her beautiful brown eyes shines when she is happy, it all traumatized me to know that Vivi does not want to be mine.

"You don't have to pay for it, you two are my Nakama," Sanji said, sending Vivi and flirty smile.

"Okay," Vivi shudders, looking down at her feet.

This makes me jealous and I stomp over to the table, pouting as I do.

'Stupid love, You have made a mess of me again!'

"Anyway...," Sanji said, walking closer to where I am sitting, along with Vivi. "Where is Nami?"

**Nami POV**

"Why are you here?" I said, narrowing my eyes.

Blackbeard is a fat and ugly man with long and curly black hair. He has a short cut beard on his chin, and he tan. He used to harass Bellemere, Nojiko, and I and when we left, he followed everywhere we went.

"I am here because I still want you to marry Arlong," He said with a large smile on his ugly face.

My face scrunched up in a frown.

"I don't want to marry him, I love someone else," I growled.

Blackbeards smile wiped off his face.

"What?"

* * *

**That's all until next times kitties! :3 Remember to review if you want to!**

**Ba-bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Nothing**

**I am so sorry if the last chapter did not excite you all and I am also so very sorry that I have made the characters OOC. If I do it again, please remind me that I am doing it, I really don't mean to do it, it just happens. I am also very sorry that I have not been updating my stories much, I am really busy these days, also I'm going to school next week. Man I am not ready for that, enjoy! :D  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own One piece, please believe me. **

* * *

**Chapter 15: She will be loved part 3 :D**

**Third person POV**

It has been twenty minutes now, twenty minutes since Nami got caught, and thrown into the dark and cold truck.

Nami lay in the dark room, shivering and screaming into the dirty clothe that covers her mouth. The clothe smells like must and sweat, causing nose to crinkle by the smell. Tears ran down her cheeks, leaving trails of liquid on her face, orange hues screaming 'help me!' Her long-red hair scattered all over, messy from all the thrashing she did when they grabbed her and threw her in the truck. Nami's arms are tied behind her back with a thick brown string and burning from how tight the rope is on her arms. Nami continued to wiggle and growl, biting the clothe around her mouth and trying to get it off of her mouth, but failed sadly. The clothe tasted bitter and un-satisfying as her tongue brushed against the dirty clothe.

Every time Nami squealed or growled, Blackbeard would tell her to shut up, and when Nami didn't stop, he would go to the back of the truck to kick her in her side, causing her to fall to the side. Nami would groan and sit back up, glaring at Blackbeard and he would just laugh and kick her over again, stomping on her side. It hurt, but she had to be strong. After a few minutes, Blackbeard would get bored and leave her in the back, suffering from the intense pain in her side.

**Nami POV**

I look out of the dusty window, eyes watering from the pain in my side, it feels like a knife stabbed me over and over. I have given up struggling to get out of these ropes because of the intense pain, and now I am looking out the window to learn the route they are taking. I am a navigator for crying out loud so I can remember how to get back. All I can see is trees and a dirt road now...are they taking me back to where I came from? I sure hope not because that will mean I am going to be forced into marriage.

I feel dizzy now. Everything is swirling and my eyes can't focus on the trees and the road out the window. I haven't gone to sleep or ate anything since I got here...maybe I should...just rest my eyes for a little...

'Nami...get yourself together...,' I thought to myself, shaking my head intensely; trying to wake myself up. I don't want to pass out and they take me somewhere, not knowing how to get back if I escape where ever they are going to keep my trapped. I want to be able to see the route they take when I am being held in this truck.

"Hmm...," I hum, eyes slowly starting to close. I can't hold them open any longer, they will close any minute.

My eye lids shivered as they tried to stay open but sadly, they failed and every thing became dark. The only thing that is in my mind now is Luffy...

**Robin POV**

I sigh as I rubbed my fingers though Zoro's short-soft light-green hair, reading a book that I picked up from the library. It's called 'The Giver' and it's really good. It's about an eleven year-old boy, named Jonas who lives in a controlled society some time in the future. In this society, no one faces nothing that harms them, or no color, not even certain feelings. Everything is black and white. One day, Jonas turned twelve, and everything changed for him.

"Robin...," Zoro moaned, getting my attention. I looked at him, to see one of his eyes are closed while the other is looking up at me. His mouth is in a firm frown and I smile at the sight of it.

'Always frowning.'

I look from his mouth to his eyes. Black eyes met with mine and I feel like I'm sinking into those orbs as I continue to look into them. I blush slightly and decide to focus on something else.

"Hm?" I hummed, looking back at my book, quickly.

Zoro chuckled.

"What are you getting nervous for?"

"I am not nervous," I said in a monotoned voice, keeping my composure; eyes still focused on my book.

"Sure you aren't," he stated, lifting his arm up to caress my cheek. He looked into my eyes and I couldn't help but look back. Our eyes locked and I gently set the book down beside me. We both leaned in and I closed my eyes, waiting for his lips to press against mine. When I felt nothing, I opened my eyes to see Zoro covering his mouth, laughing silently at me.

I narrowed my eye brows.

"So you really can look like a girl?" he said, continuing to chuckle; wiping the tears in the corner of his eyes.

I crossed my arms.

"Really? How old are you?" I asked. Zoro looked at me with an amused look.

"I'm seven teen?" he said sitting up from my lap.

"Well...you must be an immature seven teen year-old," I said, picking my book up from the floor, flipping through the peach colored pages back to the page I was on.

**Zoro POV**

I frowned at her. Why can't she just take a joke? I mean, we kiss all the time so why is she getting mad at this one time I decide not to kiss her?

Me and Robin have been dating for 2 months now without no one figuring it out and thank God they didn't. I am happy that no one did because Sanji would throw a bitch fit, Luffy will spy on us or continuously ask us questions, Ussop and Franky will do the same as Luffy, chopper will...I don't know, and Vivi will squeal on how cute we look. That will be horrible.

"Robin," I said, grabbing her hand. She didn't look at me but I know that she is listening. "I love you," I said pulling on her hand, causing her to yelp as her body pressed against mine, book flying out of her hand.

"W-what was that for?" she asked, shuddering and blushing; not looking at my face.

"Look at me," I asked, looking at her face. She looked up at me, and I smashed my lips against hers.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! Don't ya'll just love how I do that? I hope ya'll like it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Nothing**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it. And I also thank ya'll for reading, that's the most important thing. I am going to school now and I am so sleepy every time I get home so...yeah... I decided to make another chapter because I don't want to leave ya'll hanging and ya'll won't get to know what happens next. Nami is not screwed, she will be saved, but I'm not telling ya'll how :) Have ya'll ever tried the Cleverbot thing? That thing is so random, you would have a conversation with a freaking AI.**

**I will add some Luffy angst, don't worry and ****I am having writers block so, If y'all have any ideas, please tell me, I very much appreciate it.**

**I've noticed that I haven't blown ya'll kisses in a while...hmmm...well...**

**MWAH! Big one. *giggles***

**WARNING: I am pretty angry because someone told me my story is stupid. I for one think that if you are going to criticize me, do it in a better way. At least tell me what I did wrong because if you don't, I will ignore your comment. Whom ever put that up there, I am also very thankful. That just goes to show that I am getting sloppy with my work, I am going to try harder.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own One piece, Oda does.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: She will be loved part 4 :D**

**Luffy POV**

"Anyway...," Sanji said, walking closer to where I am sitting along with Vivi. "Where is Nami?"

I tensed up when Sanji asked that question, bowing my head down and causing my bangs to cover my eyes. Why does he have to ask that question? I'm sure Nami is fine, she probably doesn't need our help...I gripped my shirt where my heart is, and tried to hold the tears from falling. I don't want them seeing me like this, I don't want them to worry about me, I can handle it myself...

"Luffy?... Are you okay?...look at me Luffy...," I heard in front of me. I'm pretty sure that is Vivi's voice but I don't want to look at her to see her worrying face...DAMMIT, I am making her worry...I am so weak.

She grabs my shoulders and pushes me backwards to get a good look at my face. When she did, she gasped and gave me a hug.

"Luffy don't cry...," she said, rubbing my back in soothing circles. I bite my lip to keep the sobs in my watering mouth and rip out from her arms, running out of the restaurant.

'I can't let them see me broken...'

**Zoro POV**

"Uhhhh," I yawn, stretching my cramped up back as I walked down the street. Suddenly, I saw Luffy pass by me, running like a mad man. I extended my arm out to grab him on the back of his shirt. His legs still continued to make running motions, what a dimwit.

"Luffy, what happened?" I asked. His head hung low, bangs covering his eyes; mouth quivering.

"LUFFY!" Luffy yelped at the sound of the loud yelling of his name and I pulled on his red shirt, causing him to grunt. I turned his head to fully face me and gasped at the sight.

'Luffy is crying?'

"Luffy...what happend?" I said, wiping the tears off of his face with a large scowl sweeping my face. Vivi says I should stop doing that or I will get wrinkles but I don't give a shit. "LUFFY!" I said shaking him, head rocking back and forth.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter :( I'm just not feeling it anymore...Please give me some ideas...**


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys! *pouts*

I am so very sorry that I haven't been updating my stories lately. I have been so caught up in school work and homework to try to keep my grades up. And I have been trying so hard to keep my grades up because I am attending a school that will kick me out and send me into another school that I honestly don't like. So please forgive me for my long absence. I hope all of my fans could just wait for me until I get things situated.

love ya'll,

Bluejay

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XO**


End file.
